


Maybe I Can Change Your Mind

by LivingLovingLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cheating, Jealous Harry, M/M, Minor Violence, Protective Zayn, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingLovingLarry/pseuds/LivingLovingLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is something Louis no longer believes in. After one too many heartbreaks, Louis decides to put his non existent love life on pause to try and focus on himself.<br/>Will Harry be the light at the end of the tunnel?<br/>Can Harry change his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm going to keep this short so basically this chapter is more of a prologue, and i promise future chapters will be longer! Thanks for reading!  
> ~Mia

"Alright class, before I let you guys go for the weekend, I'd like to remind you that your essays on _The Importance of Being Earnest_ by Oscar Wilde are due on Monday."

A collective sigh erupts from the majority of the students, most of which haven't even started the essay, just before the final bell rings.

As the students collect their things, chatting mindlessly to one another before exiting the classroom, Louis plops himself down at his desk and sighs.

Once all the students have left, he slowly lifts himself up, collects his stuff, and makes his way to his car. On the way to his flat, he stops by Starbucks and gets himself a large coffee, hating the taste but needing the caffeine to energise him.

He's halfway through the door when he notices an extra pair of shoes at the front entrance, and odd sounds coming from him and his boyfriend, Derek,’s shared room. Unable to put two and two together, Louis makes his way to the bedroom and throws the door open.

The sight he see's will haunt him for the next month or so. The sight he see’s will scar him for months to come. The sight he see’s is of Derek sleeping with another man. In their bed.

At the sound of the door, Derek and _Whatshisface_ spring apart, and turn to see Louis looking wide eyed back at them. The two ashamed men scramble to find all their clothes as Louis stares at where they had just been in astonishment. Not able to believe his eyes.

Derek looks at Louis with guilt and pity written all over his face and Louis waits. Waits for him to say something. Anything to make this better. But he doesn't.

The man Derek had been sleeping with glances at Louis with a guilty expression, having not known that Derek was in a relationship, and walks out of the room and out of the flat.

"Lou..." Derek starts, trying to get Louis to move or speak, seeing as how he hasn't done anything but stare at the bed incredulously the whole time.

He's met with silence. Deep, uncomfortable silence.

"Louis, please." He tries once more, again met with silence. "Babe..."

"Don't call me that." Louis spits, suddenly furious.

"Lou-"

"Out."

"What? No, Lou, I can-"

"I said out!"

Derek's shoulders slump, but he nods and starts to walk to the door, but before he exits, he glances back at Louis, who's got his arms crossed and is staring intently at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

Louis doesn't move, nor breathe, for a long while. But once he hears the front door slam shut, he sinks to floor and holds his head in his hands, sobs racking his body uncontrollably.

_What did I do wrong?_   



	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this is the first official chapter, enjoy! and thank you to anyone who is reading!  
> ~Mia

It’s been two weeks. Two weeks since that horrid day. Two weeks since Derek left. Two weeks since Louis was betrayed. Two weeks since Louis gave up on love.

A couple days after the 'incident', as Louis calls it, Derek had stopped by to get his things. The visit was tense and uncomfortable for the two of them, so it’s understandable that both boys were relieved when he was done, and long gone.

Since the flat was technically both of theirs, Louis had offered to sell the place and split the profit 50-50 but Derek had politely declined, simply stating that he was staying with a mate of his, Henry or Harry or something.

Even since then, Louis hasn't heard from him. Not that he really cares. To be completely honest, he prefers it like this. Why? Because he can finally focus on himself.

As long as Louis can remember, he was always in a relationship of some sort. He seemed to always be throwing himself into relationship after relationship, never stopping to smell the flowers, so to say. But now, he was finally going to put an end to that streak. He was going to spend some time with his family and friends, and reconnect with them all in a way he has failed to do over the last couple of months. He was going to start doing all the things he used to love to do, like playing soccer, and having pizza with his best mates Zayn and Niall, and even going to those karaoke bars he used to love so much! He was going to live for himself, until he felt ready to give a relationship another try, which he doesn't see happening but it’s a nice thought.

_What could go wrong?_

                                                                                                            ~()~

"Then she said 'Niall you can't possibly eat _all_ that!' And I was like 'Do you know me? Of course I can!' And then-"

 

Louis stopped listening, having been forced to sit through an hour of Niall's constant rambling has really taken its toll on him. They were currently sitting at a booth in their favorite local pub, catching up and gossiping like teenage girls about what went on in the week. On one side of the table sat Niall, while the other sat Louis and Zayn.

After the 'incident', Zayn had offered to move in with Louis, seeing as how his newly bought house was still under renovation, and Louis had accepted, because no matter how hard he tries to deny it, he doesn't want to be alone. He can't be alone. And Zayn knows that. He knows that better than anyone else and Louis is so grateful.

Louis and Zayn met when they were in preschool and have stuck together ever since. Louis was there when Zayn fell off his bike and broke his arm, and Zayn was there when Louis's dad left. Louis was there when Zayn didn't get into the Uni of his choice, just as Zayn was there to support Louis after every failed relationship. They were each other’s back bone. They were each other’s rock.

They had met Niall here in London a few years back, in a poorly maintained cafe just a block away from their original co-owned flat. Niall, the happy go lucky leprechaun that he is, was bouncing off the walls of the place, chatting up every living female in sight. He had somehow managed to trip over and bang right into Louis, consequentially making him spill his drink, and had insisted on buying Louis another. The three of them had sat down at a table and had chatted for hours before exchanging numbers and heading their separate ways. Since then, they became a set. The three musketeers.

Louis zoned back in just in time to hear Zayn ask him if he was alright, to which he replied with a smile and a reassuring nod.  Zayn then wraps an arm around his shoulder, leans in and whispers in his ear.

 

"Its okay if your not."

_Is it?_

                                                                                                     ~()~

Since a young age, Louis knew that he needed to play down all his feelings and pain, so that people could focus on things that really mattered. That means that every time he was sick, or hurt or sad, he would do his best to keep it to himself, because his mum had four little girls to worry about. She shouldn't need to have to deal with his problems as well as her own. But of course, his mum knew him better than anyone else, so she always knew when he was in need, and did her best to help.

 Still though, Louis grew up always believing that it wasn't okay for him to feel bad, it wasn't okay for him to not be alright, because he had so many responsibilities, he couldn't afford to slack off because he was 'sick' or 'sad', those just weren't valid reasons to him.

Therefore, when Louis's heart was broken yet again, he did everything he could to push away the feelings of sadness. He would laugh and smile, and act completely normal, but at night, when he was curled up in Zayn's arms, the pain was always too much to ignore, and it would stream out of his eyes in the form of salty tears.

That's just how things worked.

                                                                                                        ~()~

 _Weird_.

That's the only thing Louis's brain could process. It’s the only thing that was running through his mind.

_Weird._

Today started off the way it usually does. He got up, showered, had a quick breakfast with Zayn, and then they both headed their separate ways to work. Louis worked as an English teacher at a local high school, while Zayn was an aspiring artist who taught art lessons at a community center.

Things continued on in a regular fashion, he taught his classes, and even got a head start on some papers he's been meaning to grade. Things only got weird at his lunch break.

                                                                                                          ~()~

After a long walk and an oddly amusing interaction with the lunch lady, Louis finally arrived to the teachers’ lounge, only to find that there no one there but a teacher he didn't recognize. He soon remembered that Gary, the old music teacher, retired and so this must be his replacement. The man looked about his age, 23, had wild curly hair, was freakishly tall and seemed as though he was looking for something.  Deciding to make his presence known, Louis cleared his throat and offered the stunned boy a smile, which was wholeheartedly returned.

 

"Hello, you must be the new music teacher, right?" Louis said, trying hard not to notice how attractive this man was.

 

"Yea, I am, the names Harry, by the way. Harry Styles." The man, Harry, replied with a slight smirk on his face.

 

"Well, welcome to Laurienne, Harry. I'm Louis, the English teacher, and I don't know about you, but I'm starving, so if you would like to join me for lunch, that would be great."

 

"Thanks, and yea, I'm actually so hungry, so that sounds great and don't worry, I already know who you are." Harry replies, a knowing smile creeping onto his face.

 

Taken off guard, Louis chokes on his own spit, quickly covering his face and coughing into his sleeve.

 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He manages to get out.

 

"I know who you are. I know more about you then you think, but don't be afraid, there is a reason behind why, but you’re going to have to trust me when I say I can't tell you it." Harry answers, not wanting to freak Louis out, but not wanting to lie to him either.

 

"Umm, that's uh, strange, but, um, I trust you. But just to clarify, you aren't some serial killer slash stalker right?"

 

Harry lets out a loud laugh, "No, I swear I am not some serial killer, nor a stalker. I'm a regular guy, who just so happens to know you for a reason he can't explain to you."

 

Like he said before, _weird._


End file.
